


The Perfect Casting Call

by VincentValen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Asari - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Krogans, Porn Video, Turians, varren, vorcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen
Summary: Following the destruction of the Collector base and cutting ties with Cerberus, Miranda Lawson finds out that the Illusive Man does not take betrayal kindly, cutting off her funds and removing her influence across the galaxy. Knowing that lacking money would mean the inability to protect her sibling from her father, she resorts to using that ‘perfect’ body he gave her to make credits. Any way possible.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Son of a bitch,” she swore.

Former Cerberus exec Miranda Lawson was looking at a display of her secret bank accounts. Or rather what used to be secret accounts. All had been completely drained of funds.

She closed her eyes to try and remain calm. She knew the Illusive Man was never going to take her disobedience and departure from Cerberus lightly, but she’d hoped she would escape with at least her rainy day fund intact. Evidently nothing was hidden from the man.

Speaking of hidden, another more important matter came to mind. Oriana, her genetic twin. Cerberus had been assisting her in keeping Ori hidden from the reach of her father Henry. What if he’d already gotten to her at some point?

Checking in wasn’t too difficult, she simply got into contact with the mercenaries contracted to watch over her. That was when the dilemma arose.

“Yeah she’s just peachy. What isn’t though is our payment. You Cerberus pricks pay pretty well in advance but you’re slow this time, what’s going over there?” said the human merc that answered the call.

“I’m not one for long stories so here’s the deal. I’ve broken off from Cerberus and-“ she started.

“And now the Illusive Man is burning all your bridges and money. Fan-fucking -tastic. So what did you plan on paying us with?”

“I will get you your money by the end of the month, all I ask is that you continue to watch over her and ensure that my father nor Cerberus come for her.”

“Ehh I dunno if that’s gonna fly with the crew. We were hired to protect her from some rich guy and whatever he brought with him. Watching out for Cerberus as well is a whole lot more hazardous to our health, ya know what I’m saying?”

She sighed. “How much?” 

There was a long pause, presumably as the merc told his buddies and debated the price.

“Triple.”

“What?”

“Double the danger, so triple the price. Elsewise you can come down here and defend her all by your lonesome.”

“...fine,” she said.

“And make it fast, cuz the end of the months coming real soon. See ya toots,” the merc concluded, cutting off the call.

She sighed again, resigning herself to the task at hand.

Needless to say, finding work without influence or credits was a very difficult task. It didn’t help either that she began on Ilium, an asari ruled planet, so everything here was overpriced or too expensive to manage. Miranda quickly realized that if she wanted to make money from the bottom, she’d have to descend to the lower parts of society.

So after making a deal with a freighter captain, involving allowing the man to fondle her sizable rack, she managed to barter her way to Omega. She’d once referred to it as a pisshole. Now it was her best chance to continue protecting her sister.

While finding work was easier than on Ilium, the payouts were significantly smaller. Despite being an incredibly skilled biotic, she was given the same shares as any other member of the crews she went on jobs with. This wasn’t going to work, and with the deadline to pay the mercenaries upcoming, she’d have to resort to more desperate measures.

That measure would come a few days before the deadline.

“Hey Lawson,” an asari called to her.

“What is it Lanaya?” Miranda answered skeptically. The relatively young asari was always trying to wrangle her into get-rich quick schemes. While she tried those, it became apparent that the asari couldn’t really plan anything worth a damn.

“I got something you’ll be interested in,” the alien replied.

“No, I'm not interested in trying to steal from Aria. I rather like living.”

“What? Nah girl, this is just for you. Remember how you keep complaining about how the profits are divided among us?”

“You mean how despite me carrying the majority of you on my back, we’re all paid like you did the same?”

“Yeah that! Well I found a job that’ll have the payment go all to you. Isn’t that great?”

“It sounds too good to be true. What is it?” Miranda asked suspiciously.

“Well I’m not gonna lie, it won’t be pretty, and you’ll probably be way out of your comfort zone, given where you used to work and all.”

“I’m already working with other species now Lanaya, exactly what would be different about this job?”

“You’d be working with them in a more uh...intimate setting.”

“...what? You aren’t seriously telling me I should be a prostitute?”

“No no nononono, not like that. Not that level anyway. These guys are more professional, they take ladies in, make some movies with them, and if the extranet brings the views, the ladies get paid tons of royalties!”

Miranda scoffed at the idea, but couldn’t help but ask further. “How much?”

“Well I don’t know exactly but I know a few folk that went that way, and now they’re swimming in credits...among other things. Come on Miranda, you’ve got that perfect body, why don’t ya use it for something else besides cracking skulls huh?”

She pondered the situation in her head. Could defiling her body in adult films really be the solution to her problems? It didn’t seem dangerous, and if Lanaya was truthful, she could make enough from royalties to continue funding Ori’s  
protection detail for a long time. Maybe long enough to get back in touch with Shepard.

“Is there some kind of intermediary I could talk to? I need to clarify a few things before I make a decision,” she asked.

The asari’s face lit up with glee. “Sure, there’s an agent you can talk to. Come on I’ll take ya right to him!” she said excitedly, grabbing the operative’s hand and leading her through the streets of Omega.

And that was how Miranda found herself in a cushy meeting room, waiting for this agent to appear. To say she was nervous was an understatement, this was unlike anything she’d done before. There had been various missions she’d undertaken for Cerberus that had crossed the line, but nothing quite like this.  
The door opened, and a very well dressed salarian entered the room with a folder in hand, followed closely by an asari with a clipboard and a pen. He took a seat in the sole comfy chair in the room, his presumed assistant standing just behind him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lawson. My name is Arton Diwan, and this is my assistant Chaava. It is my understanding your colleague Lanaya recommended you to us, as you are in need of credits.”

“A large amount very fast,” Miranda asserted.

“Indeed. Well to begin I’d like for you to check off on your preferred list of sexual partners.”

“Come again?” she said with an eyebrow raised.

“We don’t like our actresses to be uncomfortable, so we need you to list what races you’re fine procreating with. Humans are a given, but obviously we’re going to cover the others. With your background working for Cerberus, I imagine your tastes are quite limited. Bear in mind that your preferences could affect your video views, as viewers do pay more for exotic productions.”

“Formerly worked for Cerberus. And I’ve worked with other races before under Commander Shepard, I can put my feelings aside for the greater good.”

“And what would the greater good be in this case?” he inquired.

“None of your concern.”

“Understand Miss Lawson, our viewers don’t just pay to watch for plain old sexual encounters. They rather like them to have a story behind it. You’ll have to give us something to work with.”

“Fine. My father made me to be genetically superior, because he wanted his genes to have a perfect legacy. When I left him to join Cerberus, he made another, Orianna. I took her, hid her, and now have to fund her protection all on my own that I deserted Cerberus, and the Illusive Man is a vindictive asshole. Is that good enough for you?” she ranted.

“Chaava you got all that?” he asked.

“Yes sir. We can spin it as her doing these films to get back at her dear old daddy. Using those perfect genetics in a way he did not intend. And if she is open to working with the other races as she implies, we can also have them function as anti-Cerberus propaganda films.”

“Very nice. Ms. Lawson can you please confirm that you’re opening to working with all species? Turian, krogan, batarian-,” he started.

“Yes for the final time. Whatever makes the most money as soon as possible,” she stated.

“Very well, Chaava that’s an all of the above contract, you have it?”

“Yes sir, ready for her signature,” she replied, presenting the clipboard to Miranda.

“There you are Ms. Lawson. Do keep in mind that once you’ve signed, you’re contractually obligated for at least three films. Should you break the terms of the agreement or leave Omega before your contract has expired, we are legally within our power to have you returned or killed. You may sign on the dotted line when you are ready.”

Miranda should’ve taken a moment to reconsider, but her decision was already made when she chose to even come here. She signed and handed the clipboard back to the assistant.

“Magnificent. Here are the keys to your apartment, and you may contact us from said apartment when you are ready for filming.”

“Apartment? When I’m ready?” she said in surprise.

“We don’t ask our actresses to perform and not take care of them in the interim. When you are mentally and physically prepared, we shall proceed. Until then, I suggest you go to your new home and rest up.”

“Okay but…”

“Yes Ms. Lawson?”

“Might we do the first film now? I want to start making money as soon as possible,” she requested.

“Really now? That’s quite interesting. You are certain about this?” he said warily.

“Yes. Whatever it takes for Ori’s sake.”

“Hmm...very well then. Chaava, do we still have any male actors on the set?” the salarian asked.

“Checking...Jax is on deck. Should I tell him to prepare?”

“Proceed. Ms. Lawson, one more thing before we continue. How would you like to be addressed on these videos? If you prefer not to use your real name, you can use an alias, and we can simply imply you’re a lookalike of Miranda Lawson.”

She pondered for a moment before answering.

“Miranda Lawless,” she answered.

The salarian didn’t blink for a good ten seconds before he actually smiled.

“Oh you’re going to be a star.”

\----------------------------------

I know I should be working on All Grown Up (and I am), but sometimes the gears just to get to turning in your head and you come up with numerous new ideas. And I always loved the idea of Miranda getting down and dirty with numerous alien races. This is just the setup for now, see ya :)


	2. Tape 1

Miranda was led up a few floors of the company’s building into a more...fluffy room. A long couch with a camera set up opposite it with a large chair and smaller director’s seat nearby. Chaava gestured for her to take a seat on the couch then left her alone. It took a fair bit of waiting, but eventually the door opened again. A middle-aged human with a cheap suit and tacky sunglasses stepped in, closely followed by a krogan. They took their seats, and then had a longer period of silence pass between the room’s occupants. Miranda was quick to realize the two were checking her out.

“So you’re Arton’s newest get. Nice figure, face looks great. Almost looks too perfect, if such a thing exists. What’s your deal?” the human asked, his accent having that old-school Brooklyn touch.

“I already told my background to your agent,” she replied.

“Yeah, but now you’re telling it to your audience. So keep that in mind,” he said, reaching for the camera and switching it on. “And do what I say. Now then, how’s about ya introduce yourself to your future fans?” he asked.

“I…” a twinge of nervousness actually gripped the woman, and she paused in her response. The director caught on fast, and turned the camera off immediately.

“Look babe, time is money, and if you can’t do the job right now, fine. You can go to the fancy little apartment we provided you, and wrestle with your conscience til you’re good and ready. Either way, you signed, so you’re gonna be back here eventually. Here I’ll give you a simple script,” he said, pulling up the details of her application on his omnitool display.

“Says here you’re ex-Cerberus,” he began, cut off by his krogan colleague letting out a very noticeable grunt. “Ex, Jax, don’t be holding a grudge. Be a professional or go back to working for Aria as her footstool.” The krogan remained quiet.

“As I was saying, you’re no longer working with Cerberus. So let’s say you had an epiphany regarding alien races, and now you wanna get to know them real personally. As for getting to know you personally, you were made to be genetically perfect by your dad...okay now that’s got me curious as to how far that stretches. Care to elaborate?” he inquired.

“I’m an incredibly skilled biotic, my immune system is strong to the point where I’ll never become sick, I can walk in these heels without becoming irritated or tired, I’m flexible, my muscles don’t get sore no matter the exertion,” she explained. “I also don’t have a gag reflex,” she added as she glanced at the krogan.

“Oh ho...someone’s confident. I’m looking forward to that being tested. Now why did he go about giving you all these...not-flaws?” the director continued.

“Daddy wanted a perfect legacy. So much so he made it so that I can’t bear children. I always hated him for that,” she said coldly.

“So you’re definitely open to creampies then...nice,” the krogan piped in.

“Oh that’s good, use that kind of tone when he gets brought up. Gives ya that ice queen persona. So when we start, and I ask for you to introduce yourself, you’ll say…”

“I’m Miranda Lawless. I used to work for Cerberus, but I realized I could never experience what the galaxy’s inhabitants had to offer while working for them. So I quit so I could have a more...close encounter with other races.”

“Very nice, good use of close encounters there. Ought to appeal to those folks that dig the younger generation of aliens. Then I’ll ask about what you’re bringing to the table. You then reply with…”

“My father made me genetically perfect because he wanted a perfect little legacy after he was gone. I’ve chosen to defy that, and use those genes to take all kinds of cocks in my holes.”

“Brilliant. A good fuck you to the old man. That’ll do great for the ‘my body, my choice’ folks. Sure to bring in female viewers who’ll want to support your defiance. Girl power indeed. Okay for this last bit we gotta hook them with the feels. So what’s your ultimate reason for doing this?”

“I’m trying to keep my sister out of my father’s greedy clutches. So please viewers, buy my films, because the more money I have to protect my dear sibling, the more I’ll be willing to do to please all of you,” she answered, ending with a wink.

“Hmm. You know most folk usually say they’re just trying to pay off a loan or get off of Omega. But you probably got the most selfless motive out there. A hot babe like you defying not just a human-centric organization like Cerberus, but a possessive daddy, all the while doing this to protect a little sister. Man you’re gonna have the audience eating out the palm of your hands,” he said, reaching for the camera. “You ready to do it for real?” he asked.

She nodded in affirmation, and he flicked the recording back on.

A short while later, they had her introduction video filmed, and the director sent it off to their editing department.

“Alrighty, now we gotta get your first flick sorted out. Ah geez I just realized we done had all this conversation without introducing ourselves. Forgive my manners Miranda. My name’s Jerome Osbourne, but you can just call me Ozzy to make it easy. This big boy sitting next to me is Jax. I used to be a writer for a soap opera show, but after they closed it, I had to use my writing specialities for something different. Jax like I mentioned here before used to literally be Aria’s footstool. A scout found him, convinced him that he could be having a lot more fun and making a lot more money than just by knuckling under to the queen, and he jumped at the opportunity. Well not literally jumped, can you imagine the earthquake?” he said with a chuckle. Jax growled, but let the jab pass.

“Right, moving onto the scene, I like to get both actors in on the creating process, makes things a lot easier if everyone is onboard. So if you got an idea or any detail to add on, the floor's open.”

“How about a little roleplay? She may not be working for Cerberus anymore, but I bet she can still play the part,” Jax suggested.

“Be an interesting debut that’s for sure. You up for that Miranda?” Ozzy asked. Miranda was secretly dumbfounded by how courteous the two were being towards her. They were adult film makers, yet they were conversing as though they were sharing drinks at a local restaurant.

“Something wrong Miranda?” Ozzy said.

“Nothing just...I didn’t quite expect a business like this to be so…”

“Professional?”

“Yes. Getting into adult films always seemed like such a social taboo.”

“Well that’s from folks on the outside looking in. At the end of the day we’re just coworkers, and this is a business just like any other. Ain’t much different from regular film camaraderie. Only with less sexual harassment cause hey, these folks are already fucking for a living, why would they need to do that shit off of the set?”

“I see...well then Jax, what did you have in mind exactly with this roleplay?” she asked respectfully.

“Pretty basic, you’re a Cerberus agent that got caught on Tuchanka. You did something very bad, like say attempted assassination of a clan leader or something. I’m the guy they sent to interrogate you. Then it gets rough from there.”

“Rough?”

“Just in general. I mean how would you expect krogan to react to such a scenario?”

“I guess that makes sense. How physical would this get?” she inquired.

“Not to worry Miranda, Jax here has worked plenty of times with folks that weigh less, he knows the right amount of pressure that’ll look real enough, but won’t do any permanent damage. You’ll be safe,” Ozzy assured her.

“I understand. Would you be in the room with us as well?”

“Indeed, though not in a normal capacity.”

“What does that mean exactly? Speaking of normal, how would you even get a Tuchanka scene filmed? I imagine it’s more than a simple backdrop of a bunch of rocks, yes?”

At that, Ozzy smirked, getting out of the chair and walking to the other door in the room besides the entrance. He held it open, then gestured at her. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Curious, Miranda got up and walked through the door. She found herself inside a wide empty room, the walls and floor all appearing to be made from a shiny form of glass.

“Welcome to the Fuck Dome. Here we can procure and simulate all kinds of environments. Neat isn’t it?” he said. “For instance, configuration: Earth, New York, circa two thousand,” he called out.

Miranda had to cover her eyes as the room shone a bright white, and as she opened her eyes, was surprised to see they were now in a bustling city street. Fruit stands, pizza joints, old buildings made of concrete. And it all looked so real.

“Amazing. So where will you be in all of this?” she said.

“Well that’s just another benefit of the room. It’ll hide anything we don’t want shown. So while I’ll be around the both of you during the scene, you nor the audience won’t see me. We’ve got small communicators you’ll have on you that’ll allow you to hear my voice so I can direct you two properly.”

“You’ve certainly got the bases covered.”

“Ain’t our first game babe. So...any other concerns?” he asked.

“Just one...I don’t exactly have my Cerberus uniform anymore,” she replied.

Ozzy just grinned again. “We got that covered too.”

Soon after, she was back in that tight white and black form-fitting leather outfit she’d worn for so many years. She flexed and stretched, finding it quite convenient they had her exact size. Before she could ponder it further, a voice came ringing inside her noggin.

“Alright Miss Lawless, ready to make your debut?” a voice in her ear said.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Ozzy,” she replied.

“Peachy. Well take a seated position, close your eyes for a quick second, and then remember: ruthless Cerberus operative that eventually submits is your role to play. Configuration: Tuchanka,” Ozzy stated.

Miranda bent to sit down as a mass formed underneath her, the room shined bright, and the next time she opened her eyes, she was seated in a small and ancient interrogation room. The walls looked like beaten rock, a makeshift table in front of her and a single metallic door being the sole point of entry.

Said door then swung open, Jax stepping into the room with a scowl on his face. He slammed the door shut behind him, then stalked to the center of the room, pounding a fist on the table angrily. Miranda played it cool, showing no reaction.

“Feeling pretty sure of yourself, aren’t ya bitch? This room was put together to suppress biotics, so right now you’re just a grub in a stripper outfit.”

“And you’re just like every other krogan on this trash dump of a planet. Overly macho and supremely stupid,” she replied, causing him to get real close to her, growling in a violent manner.

“I’d break you in half, woman, and feed you to the varren. But the chieftain wants information out of you, so that’s what I’m gonna get.”

“How do you plan on doing that? You didn’t bring any tools, so surely you don’t plan on boring me for so long that I’ll talk?”

“Heh...no. Contrary to what you Cerberus fuckers think of the rest of the galaxy, we know how to interrogate a prisoner. Especially when it comes to females,” he said as he paced around the room, stopping behind her.

“Here it comes,” Ozzy said in her earpiece.

Jax latched onto her breasts, his thick fingers squeezing her supple bosom through the leather.

“What on earth are you doing?” she demanded.

“You human females are all the same. Once you’ve had enough orgasms, you’ll dance to any tune,” growled the krogan.

“Tchh...you must be insane to think a lowly race like yours could make someone as perfect as myself cum,” she said in a snobbish tone.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Cerberus slut,” he replied. Unable to get to the zipper of her uniform, he instead grasped a handful of leather and pulled in opposite directions. The outfit was ordinarily quite strong, but the company’s version of it must’ve been made for this kind of scenario, as it soon tore open.

“You beast,” she cried out as the black lingerie she wore underneath was quickly tugged off as well by the interrogator. He threw the woman onto the table, her long legs reaching to the floor. She then felt those rough hands grab at her buttocks, and soon after that same tearing sound occurred as her bare ass was exposed as well.

“What kind of fucking interrogation protocol is this?” she said angrily. Her head was kept on the table with one of Jax’s hands while the other proceeded to begin fingering her pussy.

“You spelled it out pretty nicely. It’s a fucking...interrogation,” he chuckled, digging deeper into her wet hole. He then switched off, placing a dry finger in her pussy, and the wet one began to press at her asshole.

“Don’t you even da-AHH,” she yelled, cut off by the thick finger entering her tight booty.

“So mad, but you can’t hide what your body’s saying. You’re enjoying this,” Jax surmised.

“That...ah...couldn’t be farther from the...hng...truth,” she managed to eke out. The krogan let out a ‘hmmph’ sound, then withdrew his fingers. She could hear a clattering of metallic sounds behind her.

“You’re gonna feel his weight on you now. Mistake it as a gun at first,” the director buzzed.

As foretold, Miranda felt a mass land on her rear end.

“Bastard, first you grope me, now you’re gonna shoot me?” Miranda said.

“Heh heh heh...that ain’t a gun, bitch.”

“Eyes wide for the camera Miranda, sell that shock,” said Ozzy.

Miranda’s eyes lit up in shock. “You can’t be serious! That’ll never fit,” she exclaimed.

“Well not without some proper lubrication it won’t. That being said,” he started, pulling her head back and forcing the operative down to her knees.

“Open wide,” he ordered, giving her a good look at his grand pillar. The shaft was twice the size of her arm, the head large and steadily pointed at her mouth.

“Absolutely not,” she protested.

“Slight hair tug incoming, brace yourself. And I hope you were telling the truth about that gag reflex,” Ozzy warned.

Jax pulled on her hair, not hard enough to cause a great deal of pain, but enough to signal Miranda to open her mouth, taking in the head of his cock. The taste of it was surprisingly clean, she was expecting something more filthy. Professional organization indeed.

“Miranda...you should be looking at him with distaste. Or do you enjoy it already? Quite interesting,” the director commented.

“Okay, change of plans, was gonna have the submissive switch flip later, but that look on your face is just selling it perfectly. Slobber all over that stick,” he said.

Miranda began to bob her head back and forth, getting the head nice and wet. 

“Ha, look at you. Turns out you were a slut for non-human cocks after all,” Jax exclaimed.

She continued until she felt comfortable enough, then took the plunge and dove her head forward, taking at least half of his shaft down her throat, eliciting a very pleasured groan from the krogan. As she claimed earlier, she made no audible complaint as she took the cock even further within.

“Holy shit. Those are some damn good genetics. I don’t think I’ve seen any of our ladies take one so easily before. Color me impressed,” Ozzy complimented.

“So that’s your game huh? Think you can take control of this interrogation by taking the lead? Not on my watch,” the krogan growled, gripping the sides of her head in what appeared to be a tight grip.

The two actors shared a look, then the act continued. Jax tugged and shoved Miranda’s head up and down, using her throat like his own personal sleeve.

And yet, despite the rough treatment he was giving her, Miranda took it upon herself to wink at him.

“Oh that is it!” he grumbled, stopping the throat fuck, pulling out of her completely.

“What’s wrong big boy? Were you about to cum before I did?” she asked, smacking her lips like she hadn’t just gotten her throat overly stretched.

“Nice defiance. Jax is about to take you, so from here to the cumshot, this’ll fall to you two as to how it ends. Have fun,” Ozzy explained.

“You got a lotta nerve thinking you can outlast a krogan on Tuchanka,” Jax growled, lifting her up and tossing her onto the table on her back. He then grabbed her legs and spread them wide open.

“Put me to the test then, krogan. Or are you not manly enough?” she challenged, watching as he lined up his cock to her pussy lips, feeling them slowly widen under the pressure. 

“All for you, Ori,” she thought in her mind.

Once she was open enough, it took only a second for Jax to thrust all the way into her warm nether regions. She threw her head and screamed in pleasure from the swift penetration.

“I’m more than manly enough to break you in, you Cerberus whore!” he roared. Grabbing her hips, he proceeded to pound away, increasing the levels of both their pleasure and Miranda’s vocals.

“YES! YES! USE ME, YOU ANIMAL!” she shouted to the heavens. She used what little movement she had, propping her upper body up with her elbows, giving her leverage to use her hips, pushing her body at him just as much as he pressed into hers.

“You’ve loved krogan cock the whole time you been working for Cerberus, haven’t you?” he suggested.

“YES! I'VE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT ONE FELT LIKE FOR SO LONG,” she replied.

“If I had to take a guess, you got yourself caught here on purpose, just so you could get in this exact kind of scenario huh?” 

“YES!”

“You couldn’t care less about Cerberus or the Illusive Man, could you?”

“FUCK THEM, THEY DON’T HAVE COCKS LIKE YOURS.”

“And what do you want this cock to do right now?”

“I WANT IT TO FILL ME UP WITH KROGAN CUM! EMPTY THOSE QUADS INTO ME,” she squealed.

“If that’s what you want...then that’s what-,” he began, slowing his thrusts down to powerful singles. “You’ll.” He pulled his cock all the way back to the top.

“GET!” he roared, plunging in a final time, his cock pulsating inside of her as it spewed bucket loads of cum into her body.

Miranda’s head snapped back so hard, she thought she might’ve caused an accidental concussion, because hoo boy was she seeing stars. She could feel her belly bulging as the semen smorgasbord continued to fill her barren womb.

When he was finally done, Jax pulled out, leaving Miranda’s legs weakly hanging over the table side. He breathed heavily, he’d actually over exerted himself near the end there.

“Now then...how’s about you tell me what I wanna know about Cerberus?” he said, walking over to her side.

Miranda, her eyes glazed over as she was still coming down from her own major orgasm, managed to utter out a reply.

“Anything...so long as you keep giving me that cock,” she whispered.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut!” a voice rang out in the room. Everything turned black, Miranda’s ‘table’ receded into the floor, and soon they found themselves back in the default state of the technological wonder of the Fuck Dome. With the addition of a few torn clothing and armor pieces and some bodily fluids splayed about.

The sound of clapping brought Miranda back to a state of clarity. Her eyes wandered, and found Ozzy off to the side.

“I must say, that is definitely one of the best debuts I’ve ever seen,” he said proudly. “Jax what’s your thoughts on your colleague here?”

She glanced in the other direction, where Jax was getting dressed up.

“She’s got talent. Deepthroating a krogan with no hesitation or gag reflex is uhh...unique that’s for sure. I liked the way she challenged me throughout too. Actually made me want to perform better and better. Anyway, I’m gonna head down to the commissary now, I’m hungry,” he said, giving a nod to the two before stomping out the room.

Ozzy walked over to the still on the floor actress, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah you’re not the first Jax has worn out that much,” he said.

“Actually...I’m starting to feel quite normal by now. I was just...thinking,” Miranda said.

“Really now? About what?” he wondered.

“About my sister...about how nice this place is...about how content I feel. And most importantly…” she couldn’t finish before she started to laugh.

“I can’t wait to see how fucking pissed this is gonna make my father and the Illusive Man,” she finished.

“Heh...good attitude to have. Now how’s about I take ya down to cleanup, so’s we can get all that excess cum out of ya and get ya into a fresh pair of clothes?” he offered, extending a hand out.

“Peachy,” she replied, reaching up to take it.

Several hours later…

Miranda keyed the lock to her new apartment, not expecting a much significant improvement from what her previous living quarters had been. This was Omega after all.

She was shocked yet again. The apartment was well furnished, everything inside looked brand new. She went to the kitchen, something her previous place didn’t even have, finding a fully stocked fridge and pantry.

The bathroom was pristine, the bedroom comfy like it was a five star hotel, the living room stocked with a massive wall mounted television with a computer station setup close by. 

Said computer started beeping, and she walked over to it to see that it was a video call from Ozzy. She hit the accept button, and the director appeared onscreen.

“Miri babe, how ya doin? Enjoying the new digs I hope?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? This place is incredible. How can you afford places like this for all your employees?” she asked.

“Well the quality varies from person to person. Some people actually prefer the down and dirty look. But we keep em well fed and give em the necessities of life. I guess the higher ups saw your application and figured you’re well worth all this. And just going off your debut flick, I can see their logic.” 

“What do you mean? It was just a few hours ago,” she said.

“Yeah. And in those few hours, your debut got more purchases than most of our girls make in a year. You’re a hit Miranda!”

“Seriously? I...I don’t believe it.” Miranda was bewildered. “What about what I’m getting from this?”

“Oh your royalties? Yeah there’s a few apps preprogrammed onto that hardware there that’ll get ya tied into all that. You can see exactly what you’re getting and you can withdraw whenever ya need the funds. Gotta tell ya Miranda, I’ve already got a lotta folks asking me to work with ya.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the side that’s poking ya gets money too, remember? Jax started bragging during his big meal, and now we got dozens of folks looking to do a scene with you. If I was you, I might wanna think about negotiating for more flicks soon.”

“I don’t know Ozzy, I really only did this to fund a protection detail for my sister for a short while longer…”

“Yeah but what’s the harm in prepping a little nest egg for yourself and her? I’m sure a smart gal like yourself could use that money for a lot more than just some grunts to watch over her. Just think about it. I’ll see ya whenever you’re ready for shoot number two. Later!” he said, waving goodbye as the connection closed.

Once the call app disappeared, Miranda found the apps he had been referring to. Her jaw dropped as she found her movie.

The movie, simply entitled ‘Cerberus Spy Secretly Loves Krogan Cock’ had already been purchased a whopping eight hundred thousand times. And the number, which adjusted in real-time, was still going up. Her royalties account was also fluctuating along with it. 

“Oh my,” she said, biting her lip as she came to realize…

This may very well be what she’d been made for.

——————————

Wowzers did this one take a bit to write. I found myself so drawn into the idea of a porn company being so wholesome and professional, not to mention futuristic, that I wrote wayyy more than I intended. On another note I’d like to thank y’all that have favorited and commented so far. I never expected so much interest from just the introduction chapter, and I can only hope you all like this as much as I do writing it. I’m pretty much flipping between this and All Grown Up, so onto that one next, laters :)


	3. Tape 2

“It's good to hear from you Shepard. I hope the Alliance isn’t treating you too badly,” Miranda said.

“Well when you blow up a mass relay, which then results in an entire batarian system being wiped out, it kinda causes a lot of intergalactic uhh...drama,” Shepard replied.

“I can imagine. It was a costly measure, but if what you said was true about the Reapers using it as a quicker access to the rest of the galaxy, I’d say you made the right decision in the end.”

“Yeah...doesn’t quite feel that way. I’m basically on lockdown til the Alliance figures something out with the Council. It's weird, but I feel more like a prisoner here than I did working for Cerberus. Is it weird to be nostalgic about those days?”

“I certainly miss the crew. Can’t say I enjoyed the possibility of dying on numerous missions, or hearing the Illusive Man lie to us so many times.”

“Wonder what that prick is up to. You know what, forget, let’s talk about something else. What have you been up to out there? Staying safe I hope,” he asked.

“As safe as one can be when you’re on the run from Cerberus and your own father. But I found a...reputable company to work for, so I’m protected at least. It’s different but I’ve found that change can be good. Think I got that from you Commander.”

“Well that’s great to hear. Oriana good as well?”

“I’ve still got her under protection, don’t want to take any chances with my father or Cerberus.”

“Need any funds? I’m on lockdown, but I can still spend credits at least,” Shepard offered.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’ve got it covered. My new job pays quite well.”

“Alright. Think I would have gotten used to you saying you can take care of yourself by now. I gotta get going now. Take care Miranda.”

“Same to you Commander,” she replied. The call window closed, leaving the woman to look at the apps behind it. Her numbers for her debut movie had kept growing over the last few weeks, but they were finally starting to slow down. She’d already paid off the mercenaries watching over her sister for the month, and had plenty of credits left over. Enough so that she’d started...another venture.  
She opened an audio only chat, and pinged a contact on her list. Soon the sound of another woman could be heard.

“Gorgon twelve reporting,” the voice said.

“How is your operation going, Twelve?” Miranda inquired.

“Infiltration successful, leadership unaware. Will make a full report in seventy two hours.”

“Good. Medusa out,” she said, closing the call.

Medusa...she just had to stick to Greek mythology, a sort of subtle way of saying ‘fuck you’ to the Illusive Man. She started with her old contacts, now that she could afford to pay them, then expanded into female gang members that didn’t like their positions. Eclipse, Blue Suns, even a few grumbling krogans from the Blood Pack had accepted her offer. She’d even managed to wrangle some former Cerberus operatives, courtesy of her old colleague Jacob Taylor, who was also on the run. The two had exchanged communications, but agreed it was best to avoid contact with each other for now.

In just a matter of weeks, she’d created her own little spy network so well, even Liara’s Shadow Broker network would be a bit jealous of its rapid growth. But such growth did drain credits rather quickly, so she knew it was high time she got back to work.

She hit up another contact for a video call, and soon a familiar face with shades appeared on her screen.

“Miri babe! It’s been a while. You took your sweet time to call me back finally,” Ozzy said with a grin.

“Ozzy. I apologize, but I’ve been busy. That first film gave me quite the windfall to spend.”

“I get it, you get surprised with a large income, and suddenly you go on a spending spree. Reminds me of when them old Earth governments used to make us pay taxes. What a fucking dumb system that was. But spending those tax returns sure was nice. Anyway nostalgia aside, I take it this means you’re ready to fulfill the next part of your contract?”

“It is. Last time we spoke, you mentioned a lot of folks were looking to work with me.”

“Were is definitely the word to describe that. You taking a few weeks off definitely dissuaded some of them. Made a lot of them think you were a one-hit wonder. I knew you’d come back eventually, just some of them...well let’s say they were really itching to get into you when they saw that first flick.”

“So I disappointed a lot of them. Got it. So what do you have for me?” she asked.

“That eager huh? Well...we picked up a new guy a few days ago. Pretty young kid, just became legal a few days ago. And as soon as he did, his dear ol daddy went and traded him to some batarian slavers.”

“That’s horrible,” she remarked.

“Indeed. Thankfully before he was chained up and ready to go, a scout of ours bought him for the company. We bought his contract, tore it up, and gave him a new one with us. But suffice to say he’s a bit nervous about the whole thing.”

“I see. What did you have in mind for us?”

“Well the kid’s a biotic but he ain’t very skilled at it. And since you’re a proclaimed expert on the subject, I figured you could give him a little...private lesson.”

“A teacher-student film? Quite the taboo you’re touching on there, Oz.”

“Well the more dirty the kink, the more clicks you’re likely gonna get. So why don’t ya head on down to the studio and we’ll discuss it with the kid, capeesh?”

“On my way,” she said. The call shut off, leaving her in the silence of the room.

“Time to get back on stage, Miss Lawless,” she said to herself.

About an hour later, Miranda was back in the company building, picking out a meal at the commissary. She hadn’t visited the recreational area of the business before, having gone home after her first shoot. The cafeteria was wide, about the size of a gymnasium, housing several hundred employees. There were directors, cameramen, behind the scenes workers like audio and video editors, and of course other actors and actresses like herself. Once she’d chosen her delectable of choice, a grilled ham and cheese sandwich along with a soft drink, she heard a familiar voice.

“Miri babe! Over here!” Ozzy called out. She spotted him at a small three-person table, waving her over. She walked over to him, passing another table that seated Jax, the krogan nodding his head at her as she went by.

“Finest piece of human ass I ever had,” he chortled, evoking a few looks from the others he was eating with. It was odd, she had gotten used to people staring at her for her whole life due to her looks, most usually with foul intentions. But this was probably the first time she’d been completely at ease knowing there were eyes on her.

She sat down by Ozzy, the director looking over her shoulder at her colleagues.

“Nice to see Jax is still selling you to his buddies,” he said. “Hope you didn’t feel weirded out by that. That’s basically his way of trying to get you more work.”

“I figured that. Might look different on the outside, but signals are easy to interpret when you’ve seen so many,” she replied.

“Indeed. Now if I could just spot our partner for today...ah there he is. Jason!,” he called out, waving another in their direction.

A few seconds later, the third seat at their table was filled, a young dark-skinned man sitting down.

“Jason, Miranda. Miranda, Jason.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jason,” Miranda said courteously, reaching out a hand to shake. However, she was left hanging, the kid looking quite nervous, his eyes looking down at his meal.

“Jay ya gotta have manners if you wanna work here. The lady offered you a handshake, take it. She won’t bite,” Ozzy said, stuffing a few fries in his mouth as he spoke. Encouraged, he shook Miranda’s hand gingerly, then returned to his meal, a chicken sandwich.

“Good intros are done. Now let’s get down to business. As I discussed with you earlier, we’re looking at a biotic lesson between student and teacher that gets a bit more personal. But I’m aiming to make this appear a bit more natural, so here’s what we’re gonna do. The film is gonna be shot from Jason’s point of view, and I will not be directing him at all,” Ozzy explained.

“Wait what? Then who’s going to tell him what to do?” Miranda questioned. Ozzy just grinned as he looked at her.

“You are, I’m giving you the reins on this one. You’ll be playing a more dominant role, so you’ll dictate the pace of the scene. I’ll be there to start, but once it starts getting hot and heavy, I’m gonna take a backseat and it’ll be you calling the shots from there on. Think you can handle that?” he asked.

“I think so. I’m more concerned about him though,” Miranda said, gesturing to the young man.

“Jay...if you don’t wanna do this, that’s okay, we’ll find another job for you here. Something basic like custodial work or something. But I got a good feeling about you, which is why I asked for ya. Could ya look at us please?” Ozzy asked. The kid looked up, his eyes finally meeting Miranda’s.

“Jason I understand your nervousness. About a month ago, I was in a similar position to you. I was broke, directionless, and needing a purpose. And yes this place was an adjustment, but it's been a positive one for me. All you have to do is trust me, and I’ll get you through this, ok?” she said, placing a hand on his.

He took a deep breath. “Ok,” he murmured quietly.

“Wonderful. I’m gonna go get the floor ready, so why don’t you two get acquainted a bit more while ya eat? Okay? Okay,” Ozzy said, finishing off his meal before zipping off to the elevators.

The two continued to eat in silence, until finally Miranda decided to break the ice.

“So do you hate your father too?” she asked.

The question made Jason pause for a brief moment, before he took another bite of his sandwich. “More than you know...what did yours do?” he replied.

“Genetically made me to be a perfect little doll, then made a sister, then tried to control every aspect of my life. You?”

“Slavery...not sure who got the shittier end of the stick.”

“Well the best way you can stick it to him now, is by doing this job well, and making so much money, you’ll have your dad begging to have you back. And then you can say whatever you want to him. That sound good?” she said, raising her drink. The craziness of that statement actually got a chuckle from the young man. He picked up his glass in response, clinking it against hers.

“Here’s to saying ‘fuck you daddy’,” he said.

Once they’d finished their lunch, the two proceeded to the elevators, Miranda noticing that the young man was walking more steadily now. She smiled, pleased that she’d gotten him to feel relaxed. A quick trip up several floors led them to the ‘working area’, essentially the prep room for everyone before they went to the Fuck Dome. There were dozens of seats for makeup, racks of costumes wheeled around, and a number of directors running down the aisles, looking for their actors.

“There you guys are!” Ozzy said, being one of those running directors. “So, we all good and prepped?”

“Indeed. I’d say he’s ready for this,” Miranda said, giving Jason a nod of approval.

“Peachy. Well then Jay, allow me to lead you to the male end of the makeup area, Miranda you’re off to the right there. Keep walking straight, my assistant will spot you when you’re there. Once you’re done, head up to floor forty two for the shoot,” he pointed out, taking the young man with him down another aisle.

Miranda strolled down the designated lane, glancing at all the other colleagues that were getting ready. Asari pulling on tights, krogans getting fluffed, a sight that she had to cover a laugh at as she passed them, and fellow humans putting on realistic looking uniforms of various gangs. 

“Hello Miss Lawless,” a young human female called out to her. Miranda moved over to her, taking a seat in the offered chair.

“So second shoot, is it? How are you feeling? I’m Rachel by the way,” the assistant said quickly, as her hands moved fast, using a variety of tools to spruce up Miranda’s face. Granted she needed very little touching up, a benefit of those perfect genes, but she appreciated the process nonetheless.

“Bit of a switch. I was a bit nervous going into my first film, but now I’ve got to guide a new guy through his.”

“Oh that’s interesting. Student-teacher film from what Ozzy told me. Okay I think that’s it for your face. Hair looks perfect.” Miranda had to resist making a face at that one. “Okay now strip.”

“Pardon?” she said.

“Well you’ve gotta put your outfit on for this shoot. You’re a teacher, remember, and not an ordinary one either.”

“We’re not exactly in private quarters here,” she said, looking around them.

“We’re all professionals here, Miranda. And ninety percent of the people in this room take their clothes off on a regular basis. You’ll be fine. Come on now. Everything but the bra and panties,” Rachel prompted. Miranda followed suit, disrobing the clothes she currently had on. She could still sense eyes going on her, but then eventually felt that feeling go away, as the others around them took a quick glance, then went right back to their own affairs.

“See? Nothing to worry about. Now then, here’s your outfit,” Rachel said, holding out a hanger.

She stared at the outfit for a moment before giving off a shrug. A short white shirt that was tied in the middle, which still showed off a bit of her black bra underneath. Alongside that a red miniskirt with straps that went over her shoulders. A pair of white knee-length leggings, completing with black high heel shoes.

“Not gonna be the typical lesson I see,” she said, taking the hanger and putting on the outfit piece by piece.  
“Just be sure to play it up real nice. Oh one more thing,” Rachel said as Miranda finished putting on the shoes. She placed a pair of glasses on her. “There. Now you’re officially Miss Lawless, the top biotic instructor at Grissom Academy. If I could give a tip, when you take them off eventually, bite the end of one of the sides there. Do it right, and you’ll have the viewers eating out of the palm of your hand,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks Rachel, see you later,” Miranda said, leaving the area and heading for the elevator. As she pressed the call button, she was joined by Jason, now dressed in a student academy uniform.

“You look nice...teach,” he said. While she couldn’t see the blush, she could definitely tell just based on his tone that it was there.

“Thank you,” she said as they stepped inside.

“Heyyyyyyyy you two look great!” Ozzy exclaimed as the duo stepped into the Fuck Dome. Jason as expected was looking around in awe, while Miranda merely waited for the scene to be set up.

“Alright Jason, your seat is over there,” Ozzy pointed out, a mass in the room forming a desk-chair.

“Now here’s your basis. Miss Lawless here has kept our rookie biotic here after class for a private tutoring session. His father’s a right prick, but he gives a lot of money to the school, so it's imperative that he succeed. The lesson progresses, Miranda will notice that the young man is paying less attention to the lesson and more attention to your body. You’ll then decide the best way to progress is just to get the fantasy out of the way now. All clear?”

“Got it.”

“And remember, Miri’s the one in charge here, unless she decides otherwise. Have fun kids,” he said as he backed up.

“Configuration: Petra Nebula, Vetus, Grissom Academy, classroom,” he declared. The Fuck Dome went into operation, flashing white as the tech went to work, creating multiple desks, including a large one for the teacher, a holographic blackboard, windows, and a door with the words ‘Biotics for Beginners: Miranda Lawless’ written on it.

“And…action,” Ozzy’s voice rang out.

Miranda let out a sigh. “Jason...do you know why you’re still here?” she asked.

“I’m not entirely sure Miss Lawless,” he replied nervously.

“This academy is meant to educate young humans and hone their biotic potential. Many come to this school already knowing how to at least lift and throw. Usually by accident when they first discover their powers. You on the other hand, have been here for several weeks now and can barely move a teacup.”

“It's a beginners class though, is it really that important that I get it that quickly?”

“Ordinarily, no. But your father donated quite the large amount to the academy to garner your admission. Should you fail to show progression, he may very well pull his funding. That being said,” she stated, her hand glowing blue. The desk Jason sat at lifted off the ground, the teacher pulling him towards her suddenly, stopping the movement with a stretched out leg.

“You are not going to leave this room until you can use your biotics properly,” she said. Jason’s eyes couldn’t help but wander, as the angle at which Miranda had used her leg was giving a very nice view of the black panties she had on under that short skirt.

Her brow furrowed as she caught where his eyes were looking and flicked a finger, repelling the desk and student back several feet.

“I really hope you’re joking,” she said.

“About what?” he replied. The teacher sighed in annoyance, strolling across the room before standing in front of him. There was a moment of silence before she suddenly raised a leg, jabbing her heel into his crotch.

“GAH!” he cried out.

“That. You have a hardon.”

“And a rather sizable one at that,” she thought to herself.

“Have you any idea how inappropriate that is? Not only that, such a distraction can easily affect your concentration in using biotic techniques. We’re going to have to deal with this before we can progress. Take your pants off,” Miranda ordered.

She turned around and gave him a moment. When she turned back, she saw that the student hadn’t moved a muscle. She rolled her eyes, her hand glowing once again, and his pants along with the briefs underneath slid right off, exposing his lower half.

“Oh my. I can see why Ozzy wanted you now,” she thought upon seeing what Jason was packing. An impressive thirteen inches, his cock was pulsing, eager to be touched.

“Hmm...how to play this out? Could just ride him off til the sun sets, but that wouldn’t be very educational. Perhaps I should order him to do all the motions...but don’t think that’d play out too well if the film is going from his point of view. Wait...I think I got it...make him earn it,” she concluded.

“Here’s the deal. I find that temptation is the best motivator,” the teacher began, walking back across the room. “I’m going to give you a pop quiz on biotics. Get a question wrong, I push you away. Get it right however and I’ll move towards you...and remove a piece of clothing.”

Jason’s eyebrow shot up at the offer. He nodded in agreement. “What happens when you run out of clothes though?”

“When? Someone’s confident…let’s begin then. What is the basis of biotic powers?” she asked.

“Uhh...they’re superpowers?” he guessed, which quickly resulted in him shooting backwards a few feet.

“Mass effect fields that we manipulate using amplifiers. You better try harder, or I’m going to lock you in here to stay until the janitor finds you in the morning. Next question: what material is commonly associated with biotic usage?”

Jason paused for a few seconds before he started to talk. “Hmm...element...uhh...zero?,” he answered.

“Hmm...correct,” Miranda said, unbuckling one of her shoes after taking a step forward. A dejected groan came from the student. “Oh you thought you’d get to these that easily? Have to work harder than that. How many levels of biotic implants have existed?”

“Oh I know this one! Five,” he called out quickly. 

“Very good, that was a trick question. Had you said nine, which is the number of types there are, you’d be moving backwards right now,” she explained, clipping off her other shoe and taking another step.

“What illegal substance is used to boost biotic powers to dangerous levels?”

“Uhh...crack?” The desk moved back again.

“Red sand. This one’s a multi-part, so I’ll give you two points if you get it right. What three categories do biotic techniques generally fall under?”

This one took several minutes in silence as he pondered the question. As he thought on it, Miranda couldn’t help but look down at his throbbing erection. The anticipation was killing him...as well as her. The thought of taking that long...black...hard cock in her mouth and taking it all the way down her throat was salivating, and she had to will her nipples to not get hard.

“Am I right?” she heard him ask.

“What?” she said, blinking rapidly. Evidently in her throes of fantasy, she’d missed him answering the question.

“Telekinesis, kinetic fields, and spatial distortion. Am I right?” he said. She gave him a focused look, giving the impression she was angry, but inwardly Miranda was jumping for joy. The teacher slowly moved the straps off of her shoulders. She turned around, giving him a splendid view as she took hold of the sides of her skirt, tugging it down bit by bit until her perfect ass was revealed, only held back by a pair of black panties. 

“Geez…” she heard behind her. She couldn’t help but smile out of view as she worked on her top next, untying the knot in the center. She stretched her arms back, letting the shirt slide down the limbs at a snail’s pace. When it reached her fingertips, she turned her head back in his direction, giving him, and the audience, a look she knew would turn heads. She could tell by the way his chest was moving up and down that it was having the desired effect.

She turned the rest of her body around, giving him the glorious sight of her supple bosom, clad in a matching black bra, and dropped the loose shirt to the floor.

“Very impressive,” she said, taking two steps forward. “What were some of the problems human biotics faced with the early generation of implants?”

“Ugh...all these questions are giving me a headache,” he said.

“Correct.”

“Wait what?” Jason said in surprise.

“Headaches are among the common issues human biotics had with the L2 implants. There are more serious ones like mental disability and at worst insanity, but I’m willing to give you that one,” she said with a smirk. “But since you got that one so quickly,” she started, taking the glasses off of her face. She then bit the end of one of the tips just as Rachel had suggested earlier. “You’ll have to settle for these,” she finished, using her biotics to propel the glasses across the distance between them, landing on his desk with a perfect landing.

“Final exam, my pupil. Get this one and you get everything and more…,” she said sensually, flexing her body seductively. ”Name every race in the galaxy that are known to have biotic potential.”

Jason gulped, knowing this would be a difficult one to answer completely. But his dick was almost demanding he get this right with the level of throbbing and heat it was giving off. He took a deep breath and started with the basics.

“Asari,” he began.

“Go on,” she encouraged, reaching behind her back, an audible click could be heard. The fabric covering her breasts moved ever so slightly.

“Oh man...humans.”

One bra strap slid off of her shoulder.

“Krogan.”

The second strap followed, but the bra remained in place. He was puzzled for a moment, then noticed Miranda’s hand was glowing, keeping that barrier in place.

“Shit...uhh...turians?” he guessed, crossing his fingers.

She didn’t respond, but he saw the glow fade, and the bra fell off completely, those wondrous breasts finally revealed. His eyes widened as she took another step closer.

“Still have more to go,” she said.

His lips were starting to get wet, and he realized he was about to drool. He shut his mouth and swallowed, trying to compose himself. Which was really difficult with his dick about to explode at any moment.

“Batarians.”

Miranda placed her thumbs on her hips, slowly sliding them down until they dug into her panties, stopping there.

“Drell.”

She turned and bent over, presenting her rear end as the panties were pulled down, her pussy and asshole exposed. The fabric fell to her feet, and she stepped out of them and moved forward once more. She was so close...he wanted to just lunge out of his chair at her, but he knew he had to pass the test. Otherwise she’d just fling him around the room like a toy.

“The volus.”

At this, she moved right in front of him. Both of her hands glowed as she made a quick ripping motion with them. The desk portion of his chair split apart, the pieces flying across the room. She waited.

“Shit still more? Running out of races here…” he thought.

“Vorcha,” a voice whispered in his head.

“Vorcha?” he said aloud in confusion. His confusion quickly switched back to satisfaction, as the teacher mounted him, her chest so close to his face, he was dying to dive into her cleavage. Her butt was even more tempting, his cock being so rigid, it was sticking straight up between her cheeks.

“You’re almost there Jason, just a few more,” she cooed in his ear.

“Varren and rachni. Have fun kid,” the voice in his head said, and it finally clicked for him.

“The rachni,” he groaned. She raised an eyebrow at that, and he feared he’d been set up for failure. Those fears were quickly dashed as she leaned in, and the teacher and students' lips met. Their tongues twisted about each other as they sampled each other's saliva. When they broke apart, they could read it in the others face: they were totally ready to fuck each others brains out.

“One more.”

“Va...varren,” he uttered. He could barely register the glow in her hand, as his head shot forward, Miranda forcing him right into her breasts. The warmth, the feel, it was like the most comforting pillow ever. It reminded him of his old home...he let out a soft sigh as he reached around to hug her. Amazingly she let it happen, allowing the warmth of his embrace.

“Good boy…” she said, brushing the top of his head gently. “Now...are you ready to earn your extra credit?”

“What do you want?” he asked, his voice still muffled by her cleavage.

“You’ve seen several examples of me using my biotics...now I want you to use yours. Lift me,” she ordered, releasing her controlled grip on his head.

“What? I...I don’t know if I can,” he said, looking up at her like a lovesick puppy.

“You’ve gotten more than enough motivation. But if you really need one more push...if you can lift me...you can drop me...onto this,” she said, squeezing her cheeks around his cock. It took everything he had to not cum right then and there.  
“Really?”

“In any hole you want,” she said seductively, biting his ear.

The young student closed his eyes, and tried his best to slow his breathing down and ignore the raging feeling in his crotch. He raised his hands, attempting to concentrate on her body as a mass, and not as a perfect body he wanted to ravage with every fiber of his being.

“Think of it like you’re just moving rocks,” a voice whispered to him. He thought it was the same voice that had been feeding him the answers. But it soon hit him that it was Miranda actually giving him advice. She wanted it just as much as he did.

Taking her words to heart, his hands glowed blue, and the teacher’s eyes widened in surprise as she found herself actually being lifted. She smiled with delight as she floated off the ground, caressing her student’s face.

“Congratulations Jason. Now then...take your reward,” she said. He opened his eyes and looked down, unsure of what to do. His lift wasn’t exactly keeping her still, so he decided to throw caution to the wind, and released the lift.

Pleasure immediately enveloped the both of them. Jason from getting his cock into a hole at last, and Miranda from experiencing a new kind of pleasure as her asshole had been penetrated and spread open.

“God...so big,” she remarked.

“So tight...can...can I move now Miss Lawless?” he asked.

“You earned it...go nuts,” she answered. She felt his hands grab onto her hips, and the young man began to lift her physically, slamming her down onto his pole.

“Yes! Ruin my tight little asshole!,” she yelled. She threw her head back, howling in pleasure. She felt wetness on her chest, recognizing it as Jason sucking at her nipples. She bit her bottom lip in response. “That’s it, suck those titties. You’ve just been staring at them the whole time in class haven’t you?” she asked.

“Yes...they’re perfect..everything about you is perfect,” he said, hungrily switching from one breast to the other.

“Yes I am...but right now I want you to make my ass imperfect, make it so it never goes back to normal! Ream my asshole harder!” she ordered. He followed suit, clasping his hands behind her back, making her lean forward as he lowered his position in the chair. This allowed him to give more support to his legs, as he started to grind his hips into her at a rapid pace.  
“That’s it! Keep it up...I’m getting close,” she said, her hot breath on his neck spurring him on. He continued to pound her hips with a ferocity she wouldn’t have expected him to have had a few hours ago. 

“I’ve been on the brink this entire time. I just wanna blow everything inside your tight ass. Can I Miss Lawless?” he requested.

“You don’t even need to ask, fill my ass up!,” Miranda demanded.

After a few more moments of ass pounding, both student and teacher exclaimed at the same time. “CUMMING,” they said in unison. Her open pussy gushed out fluids while simultaneously her ass received a flood of semen into her body. Once the orgasm period was over, Jason’s flaccid cock exiting her butthole, she collapsed onto him, the student holding her tight with his hands gripped firmly on her ass cheeks, spreading the gaping hole he’d left over.

“Aaaaaaaaand cut,” Ozzy said, the room flashing as it returned to normal. The director walked over to the duo, still entangled with each other.

“Aww did you kids tucker each other out?” he teased. Miranda glanced in his direction, giving him an ‘oh you’ look. She climbed off of Jason, who truly looked out of it.

“Think I might’ve teased him too long. He came so hard, I think he exhausted himself.”

“Shit with the way you performed, I got the feeling a lot of viewers are gonna end up the same way. Solid work, Miri. Why don’t ya head out? I’ll stay here till he regains his faculties. Then I’ll treat him to dinner. Think he earned a good meal,” he said with a grin.

“Indeed. You sure know how to pick em,” she replied, departing the room.

A short time later, she was back in her luxury apartment, watching her new film do numbers. ‘Hot Biotic Teacher Teases and Fucks Her Hung Student’ was skyrocketing, already nearing her first film. Evidently she’d been very anticipated by many. She considered not taking such a large break between the next film.

She reached behind her to massage her bare ass. Though she played it up for the scene, her ass would eventually go back to its normal tight state. Perfect genes...she wondered if her father ever imagined that it would be used in such a way. Every anal scene would be like her first time all over again. The thought alone was very enticing.

A call suddenly chimed in, and she saw it was from Oriana. She quickly made herself decent, throwing on a bathrobe, then accepted the call, her identical twin’s face appearing on screen.

“Hey Miri,” she said, waving hello.

“Hey there Ori, how are you?”

“Good. I’m actually gonna graduate soon, and I wanted your advice on something.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“I think I want to join the Alliance.”

Miranda was taken aback. “That’s a surprise. Where did this come from?”

“Well...remember when you saved me back on Ilium? You and Commander Shepard that is. I’ve always felt grateful for that, and I want to repay that help. I know he’s back on Earth so maybe there’s a chance I could get assigned to the Normandy.”

“That’s a pretty high hope Ori.”

“And that’s why I really called you. Given that you served with him, perhaps you could contact him and ask if he could put in a good word for me?”

Miranda opened her mouth, about to warn her that it was a long shot, but stopped herself short. She didn’t want to try and dictate her path like their father had. “I’ll do my best,” she simply replied.

“Thanks Miri! I gotta go now, love ya sis, bye!” she said, waving goodbye. Miranda waved in response before the call closed.

Pleasures aside, it truly warmed her heart to know her sister was safe, and with any luck, might not even need paid protection if she ended up with Shepard. She could think of no better protector.

Graduation was still a ways off though, and there was still a chance her father or Cerberus could pull something at the ceremony. She typed up a quick message to send to Ozzy.

Hey Ozzy, hope dinner with Jason went well. I’ve made a decision regarding the final film in my contract…

Make it a big one.

\-------------

Goddamn...I dunno how I keep doing it, but I just keep on typing and next thing ya know, I've got possibly the single biggest chapter I've written thus far. Hope ya'll enjoyed the teasing and butt fun. I'm hoping to give Miranda a pretty grand finale, but its time to back to Grunt's harem adventures, so stay tuned :)


	4. Tape 3

“Big, huh?” Ozzy said.

“Yes. Something that’s never been done before. Got something saved up in that head of yours?” Miranda replied.

“Well…” he trailed off.

“What is it?”

“There’s...something we’ve been keeping under wraps. But anytime we offer it to an actress, they uhh...back out real quick.”

“Something? It? This doesn’t sound like an ordinary actor you’ve got lying around,” she said.

“It most certainly is not. Frankly I was debating with the higher ups whether it was worth keeping around, or if we should just release it into the wild...but then that might cause a couple of headlines,” Ozzy replied.

“What on Earth does he have?” she wondered

“Then again...maybe something this extraordinary needs an extraordinary partner. Ya know what, I’m gonna go hit up the big wigs in a conference call. Gimme like ten, fifteen minutes and I’ll buzz ya back,” he said.

“Alright. Thank you Ozzy,” Miranda responded.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he chuckled before the call closed.

She sat there in silence. Waiting patiently. As fancy as her apartment was, she didn’t partake in its luxuries that often. She just couldn’t stop working. A contact alert appeared on screen, not from Ozzy, but one of her agents.

“Gorgon three, reporting in,” a voice said.

“Medusa here, report three,” she responded.

“Ready to stream video feed as requested.”

“Proceed.”

The agent’s camera feed appeared onscreen, showing a wide audience of Alliance recruits in an auditorium. They were awaiting a guest speaker, and as the video panned across to the side of the stage, the recruits began to applaud as Commander Shepard stepped onto the platform and up to the podium.

“At ease,” he said, the applause dying down instantly.

“Today you all become members of the Alliance. Not just that, you’re becoming new additions to a family. I’ve had many people serve with me, and I’ll never forget any of their names. Should any of you end up on the Normandy’s crew, I’ll consider it my honor to work alongside you. If you’ve never left Earth before, it’s a trip I’ll tell ya that much. You’ll see all kinds of new things, be it other species, planets...and enemies. I won’t lie to you, the galaxy is as scary as it is amazing. But in my opinion, it’s worth it in the end for the bonds you’ll forge. Have at it,” he concluded, snapping off a salute as the recruits applauded him.

The camera feed zoomed in on the front row, and Miranda spotted her sister. Oriana looked prim and proper in her Alliance uniform, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“Thank you gorgon three. I know this was out of the way,” she said.

“Not a problem. Three signing off,” the agent responded, the call shutting down shortly after.

It was hard to say if she was more proud or scared for her sibling. In either case, she was happy to see Oriana being free to make her own choices.

A call alert from Ozzy appeared on screen, and she accepted. His shaded face appeared on the display, his expression grim.

“Well I got good news and bad news,” he stated.

“Good first,” she said promptly.

His grim demeanor suddenly flipped a switch, as he grinned again. “Spoke to the moneybags, and they approved the scene. So congrats to you, you’re definitely going to become infamous from this flick,” he said.

“Okay...so what could the bad news be if I got what I wanted?” she wondered.

At that Ozzy lower lip started to tremble. “It’s your last flick,” he bawled.

“Are...are you sad?” she asked.

“I can’t lie to you Miri, you were easily one of the biggest success stories we’ve ever had. You’ve brought our business more clicks and buys than any other performer we’ve hired. It’s gonna be real hard to see you go after this,” he said.  
“It’s nice to know I’ll be missed when this is over. Personally I’d like to thank you for the professionalism you’ve shown. I had my doubts when I took the leap, but you addressed my concerns, and made me feel normal here. I’ll always be grateful for that,” she replied.

“Damn girl, you finna to make me cry before we shoot this scene? Come on down, get in your Cerberus getup again. Make it the black outfit this time tho, wanna get some variety there. Then take the elevator down to the basement,” he laid out.

“The basement? Not one of the floors?” she questioned.

“No...your partner wouldn’t fit in one of those rooms. Best prepare yourself before you arrive, Miri. This ain’t gonna be a cakewalk. Ozzy out,” he said, waving the call off.

A few hours, after having arrived and gone through makeup and a costume change, Miranda was now decked out in the fully black leather outfit she’d worn while serving with Shepard. It had been after he had assisted in her personal mission to protect and move Oriana. Afterwards he had encouraged her to introduce herself, which she did, and now the sisters were closer than they’d ever been. 

She went to the elevator, pressing the big ‘B’ button. As it descended she pondered what they could be keeping down here that would warrant a bigger room. She’d already interacted with krogan. And she couldn’t think of many creatures larger than them besides the Elcor. But if that’s all it was there was hardly the need for such secrecy right?...right?

The elevator dinged as it stopped, opening up into a wide area, roughly the size of a school gymnasium. She spotted Ozzy, along with about a dozen krogan standing off to the side.

“Miri! Ready to make history?” he called out to her.

“Not that I know much about adult films, but I’m pretty sure a krogan gangbang isn’t all that historic,” Miranda said skeptically.

“Oh them? They’re not here for you. They’re a precaution in case things don’t go right.”

“Okay now you’ve got me really curious.”

“Well your curiosity will be appeased in a short while. But we gotta just get you set up real quick. You’ll be working off me for the opener.”

“Okay…” she said.

“Basically I’m gonna play the role of the Shadow Broker. You, a Cerberus agent, came to me to make a deal. I’m willing to make said deal, but I want something out of it. Something I can record and waggle in the Illusive Man’s face for the rest of his life. That’s when I’ll lay it out for ya, the deal is you making a video with my...pet.”

“Quite the meta flick don’t ya think?” he said with a grin.

“Always a creative one Ozzy. So where’s this pet?” she asked.

“Back there,” he said, pointing to a pair of heavily armored doors.

“I wanna get the most legit reaction from ya, so no spoilers till then. You ready to go?”

“Let’s finish this,” she replied.

The director clapped his hands. “Gentlemen, get in position! And remember, intervention only if it appears her life is in danger. Let’s make history!” he yelled, stepping back to a newly-formed desk. The room flashed white, taking the form of a ship’s interior. The krogan all vanished as they were relegated to the background. Ozzy took a seat, kicked his feet up on the desk, and stuck a cigar in his mouth.

“Action,” he declared.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Lawson,” he began, his arms wide open in a welcome gesture.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You know considering how long the Shadow Broker has existed for, you seem a bit...younger than I expected.”

“So now you’re wondering if I’m magic, immortal, plugged up with so much tech my car would be jealous, or if i’m just a stand-in for the real guy. Did I cover at least one of your theories?” he said.

“I suppose so.”

“Yeah no one ever believes the first time around. Don’t worry you’ll be convinced in time. Now then...that stiff of a boss of yours went through a lot of hoops just to net you this face-to-face. So what is it that I can do for you?” he inquired.

He didn’t give her an exact scenario to play off, so he was expecting her to come up with it. And the audience loved realism so…

“My sibling joined the Alliance.”

“Oh, congratulations,” he said sarcastically. “What of it?”

“I want her to be protected at any cost. But-”

“But the Illusive Man won’t send his agents that deep undercover, at risk of them getting captured or interrogated,” he cut in. “Did I guess correctly?”

“Yes. We’re well aware that your reach when it comes to inserting operatives is considerably better than ours. Name your price,” she said.

“Well that’s the thing. There’s not much I could want from an organization like yours. So many things I already have…”

“You wouldn’t have said yes to this meeting if you didn’t already know what you wanted. Don’t play around, just tell me,” Miranda spoke directly.

“Alright, alright. You’ll have to forgive, I do enjoy playing with my food. Contact meetings are so much more interesting than over the net. I get to see so many reactions. Like the one that’ll appear on your face when I say that my price is your body,” he said with a wicked grin.

“What?” she said, taken aback.

“See, that look? Totally worth the risk.”

“You want to fuck me? You can’t find any whores this far out in the galaxy?” she questioned.

“Oh, no no no no no no no no. You jumped to conclusions rather quick there. You are right, I could have any piece of ass that I want. So many would gladly shag my unattractive ass for the right amount of credits. But you don’t need money, you need assurance that a loved one will be taken care of. And in my experience, when it comes to loved ones, people will do anything,” he explained.

“You’re going to lay with a pet of mine. It’ll be recorded. And I’ll enjoy dangling that over the Illusive Man’s head for the rest of my life. Or his. Whichever comes first.”

“Ugh...fine. Whatever. Where is it? Let’s just get this over with,” she said.

“You’ll see shortly. If you wouldn’t mind standing over there,” he offered, a small platform having appeared.

Skeptical, but having already made up her mind, Miranda walked over to the platform, stepping onto it to face him.

“Now what?” she said.

“Brace yourself,” he said with a chuckle, pressing an out of sight button on his desk.

She gasped in surprise as her arms shot up, held up by some form of anti-grav technology. She then felt the rest of her body follow suit, as she left the ground completely. Her limbs spread apart, keeping her still in an X shape.

“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded.

“This is for your own safety. If I let him do whatever he wanted with your body...well I learned from the last girl, let’s just say that. Now then,” Ozzy said, picking up a remote control.

“Ready to meet your playmate?” he asked, flipping a switch on it. The large doors began to rise, Miranda hearing a low growl reverberate through the room. The sound of clodding footsteps rang out as something walked into the light, and she finally understood why no one had accepted this scene before.

The creature was huge, easily towering over any given krogan. Its skin a dark and mottled gray, it also sported four pairs of eyes. The mouth was nearly impossible to describe, it looked like it had 3 lips, all lined with teeth.

“A yahg,” she stated.

“Oh? You know what he is? Very informative. The guy at the pet shop just said he found him on some backwater planet,” he joked.

The massive alien lumbered over, stopping by the desk where Ozzy was.

“Good news big guy, I finally found you a gal to play with,” he said, gesturing to Miranda’s held body.

The yahg looked over to her, all eight of its eyes narrowing as it analyzed her. It then gave a presumptive growl, almost as if it wasn’t impressed with her.

“Now now, be nice. Miranda here is willing to do anything. That’s a lot more than any of the other bimbos you’ve had. From what I heard, she’s got perfect genetics. Which in this case means she just might be able to take all of that...inside her,” he said, pointing at the creature’s lower region.

She followed his finger, and her eyes widened as she saw it. A colossal slab of meat, the yahg’s cock was longer than the length of her arm, but the width was far more impressive, it being as thick as a krogan’s head.

“Isn’t that right Miranda? Or was I mistaken?” he asked her.  
She blinked when she was addressed, taking her eyes off the yahg for a brief moment.

“Y-yes...you can use me however you’d like,” she stated. At that the yahg stomped over to her, getting a closer look. It raised a hand, composed of just three fingers, and ran it down her body, face to crotch. It gave off another growl, only this one sounded more...amorous.

“I think he’s agreeable now,” Ozzy said.

The yahg grasped the back of her head, bringing her to a horizontal position, the anti-grav tech keeping her steady. Its cock was held sideways, and a tap from a finger was enough of a prompt to figure out what it wanted her to do. She moved her head forward, her lips making contact. She proceeded to fellate the great beast, kissing and licking up and down the shaft as much as she could from the limited position. He didn’t exactly taste like strawberries, but then that wasn’t a factor in this.

After a few minutes of this pleasing action, the yahg pulled her back, redirecting the tip of its cock to point at her own head.

“Genes don’t fail me now,” she thought to herself as it drew closer. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, best not to show any resistance. As the tip made contact though, it was clear that some effort was going to be required. The yahg let out a growl, pressing more on the back of her head. She felt her jaw widen, but not break. Her lips expanded, but did not tear.

“GLRRK,” was the sound that rang out as the head broke in, her tongue only having a brief moment of taste before it was shoved out of the way. The yahg’s dick immediately pushed through, bulging in her throat.

“Goddamn. I might cut this part to show it in slow motion. Quite the spectacle,” Ozzy commented.

“Even when he’s acting, he’s still directing,” she thought, as the yahg began to use her throat like a fleshlight. Any other girl would be desperate for breath, but that lack of a gag reflex once again proved to be a benefit, as Miranda could simply focus on breathing through her nose. As full as her throat was, she could still manage to get air through the filled shaft.

To think that part of her biology was meant to prevent things like drowning. Irony wasn’t enough to describe the situation. She looked up at the beast that was ravaging her throat. While it was difficult to tell with a face like that, she could still tell that it was pleased. Given what Ozzy had told her, this was probably the first pleasurable experience it’d had in a long time.

Now it was properly fucking her throat, it released the grip on her head, its hands moving to her chest and legs. The yahg’s strength was established fast, as it ripped parts of her leather outfit almost instantly, revealing her breasts and pussy with little effort. Once it did that, the alien then gripped her waist, rotating the woman around so her chest was upward. All the while her throat remained chock full of cock.

Suddenly, the yahg pulled its cock back, Miranda taking a big gasp of air when the tip left her mouth. It pushed her lower to the ground, enough that it could place its shaft on her chest. Her tits felt tiny in comparison to the pillar that had been set in between them, but the yahg used them nonetheless. As he sawed his length back and forth across her body, she was also getting a faceful of his huge testicles. She went along with it, giving those balls a big kiss each time they made contact.

After a period of time, she felt his cock begin to pulsate, which was quickly followed up by it spurting jets of hot cum across her body. It pooled on her chest before slipping off, the particles lingering in the air thanks to the anti-grav field. It also ran down between her legs, the woman letting out a moan as it passed her pussy, the heat giving it a whole other level of pleasure she hadn’t felt before.

“Wonder how the Illusive Man’s gonna react when he sees his right hand all covered in alien cum? Man what I’d give to have a livestream of him viewing this,” Ozzy chuckled.

Miranda was hardly listening to him at this point, the smell of the yahg’s cum was intoxicating. She reached out for the cock, which hadn’t gone soft by even a fraction. 

“Come on big boy. I’m sure you’ve got more to give,” she cooed.

The yahg let out a growl, taking it as a challenge. He spun his little playtoy around, having her face his ugly mug. He gripped both of her legs, drawing her pussy closer and closer. Once it made contact, all it took was pressure and time. She had been spread open before, and while the penetrator this time was bigger, the result would be the same. Her lips began to widen, and soon enough…

“GAAAAAAH!” she gasped, the big brute’s cock plunging deep into her body. A normal woman would probably have an organ ruptured, or a permanently gaping pussy. But damn if those perfect genes didn’t make her capable of taking every inch of that mighty dick.

“Come on Miri, don’t be shy, why don’t ya tell the Illusive Man how you’re feeling?” Ozzy asked her.

“I feel...filled.”

“And?”

“Hot…”

“Nuh uh uh. I ain’t looking for some bodily feelings. Tell me...hell tell the world, I’m sure this’ll get on the net eventually. Tell them all what you’re really feeling about Cerberus and the Illusive Man,” he demanded.

“FUCK THEM!” she bellowed, as yahg began to thrust in and out of her, her belly bulging and shrinking as the mass passed through her.

“Oh? Is that the sound of someone condemning Cerberus’s ideals I hear?” Ozzy said, cupping a hand to his ear.

“Yes! Fucking other races can only make us better. No woman could ever have a taste of this cock and not love it!,” she said.

“And your Illusive Man?”

“An old fool. He could do with a good fucking from an asari or two,” she responded. Miranda continued to howl with delight as the yahg used her body like a mere plaything. Its colossal size was to put it simply...a perfect fit.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha,” she panted. As she drowned in the pleasure, she began to feel him speed up.

“Oh that’s it, you beast. You never had a pussy this good before, have you? Well I’m not just good, I’m perfect,” she said, smiling as he pounded those delectable hips.

“Yes! Fuck me! Daddy didn’t want me having kids, but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna take in as many alien cocks as I want in every hole I can fit them into!” she declared. The yahg let out a roar, one that she chose to interpret as approval. His thrusts began to become rapid, the climax mere seconds away.

“LET IT ALL OUT, GIVE ME EVERYTHING THOSE BALLS CAN MUSTER! DUMP ALL OF THAT CUM INTO MY PERFECT BODY!” she screamed. The yahg gave off a mighty roar as well, his cock pulsating as it poured a massive load of cum inside her womb. Her belly began to swell almost instantaneously.

Ozzy watched the spectacle, seeing the woman’s belly grow like she was carrying octuplets. Eventually though, he had to draw the line, as the yahg wasn’t stopping, and there was only so much room she could have in there.

“Cut!” he shouted, shutting off the anti-grav tech. Miranda’s body went limp, but the yahg caught her, still holding her in the throes.

“Boys,” he said, the krogan that had remained hidden burst into action. They rushed forward, jabbing the large beast with electric rods. The yahg was resistant, but took the hint, releasing Miranda, who slid off his still hard cock and fell onto the floor.

“You’ve had your fun big guy. Back to your home,” he ordered. The yahg snorted in irritation, but complied, stomping off to the gate where it had emerged from.

“Miri? Tell me you’re still with us,” the director asked, walking over to the inflated woman. He looked down, and couldn’t help but smirk.

“Never felt better,” she replied, a big ol grin on her face.

“Heh...it was a pleasure working with ya.”

A few hours later, after getting her belly back to normal, Miranda was back in her apartment for the last time, packing what belongings she could. Which amazingly was a lot, the company was allowing her to practically clean the place out. They’d made their money back in spades. ‘Cerberus Slut Gets Destroyed by a Yahg’ had done gangbusters, becoming one of the highest grossing adult films in no time flat.

She had all the money she needed to charter a ship, get to Earth, find Shepard, and convince him to find a way to get her near or serve alongside Oriana. She could also provide her Medusa network to him as a resource. Miranda was feeling pretty positive about the future for once.

That positivity would come to a swift end however when her computer went off, an urgent call coming through.

“MEDUSA RESPOND!” a voice cried out.

“Gorgon one? Medusa here, what is it?” she said with concern.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW, BUT THEY’RE HERE, THEY’RE-” the agent yelled before being cut off. The video feed suddenly became active, and Miranda’s heart felt ice cold as she saw what was onscreen.

The Reapers had come to Earth.

\--------------

Well...the end...of Miranda's contract anyway. I know there are tags I put that indicate other partners, but I wanted a big finale to cap off this part of the story. Rest assured, Miranda will be tangling with other alien races eventually. There's just a wee bit of drama to get through first. For now, its back to Grunt's harem collection, where he'll be hitting up a different kind of pussy...the metallic kind :p


End file.
